The present invention relates in general to telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for performing handover process in networks. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a technique for performing fast handover process in a Mobile IP environment wherein one or more mobile nodes are connected to access routers using point-to-point links. Certain embodiments of the invention are used in the Mobile IPv6 standard. Merely by way of example, the invention is described as it applies to wireless access network, but it should be recognized that the invention has a broader range of applicability.
Techniques for wireless communications have progressed through the years. For example, satellite wireless communication networks have been developed where satellites are used to relay voice communication among wireless. There are other techniques as well. Over the recent years, the “cellular” wireless communication networks have become one of the most widely used technique for providing wireless communication.
A wireless network usually includes, among other things, access routers, access points (which may also be referred to as base stations) and mobile nodes For example, a mobile node (MN) refers to a station that is to be used while in motion or during halts at unspecified geographic locations. As an example, the MN is a mobile communication device. The MN can also be a cellular phone, a PDA, a laptop, etc. An access point (AP) refers to a set of equipment that can provide connectivity, management, and control for one or more mobile stations. For example, an AP includes a base station that is configured to provide wireless connectivity. An access router (AR) refers to an equipment set that is configured to provide routing services. In certain situation, an AR may include an AP. In embodiments, ARs can be first Internet Protocol (IP) routers that MNs encounter, such as Broadband Remote Access Services (BRAS), Media Access Gateways (MAGs), or Access Service Network Gateways (ASN-GW). ARs may be Packet Data Servicing Nodes (PDSN) in a 3GPP2 network, or Gateway GPRS Support Nodes (GGSN) in a 3GPP network. As merely an example, a core service network (CSN) refers to a set of network functions that provide IP connectivity services to mobile stations. In an exemplary process flow, a MS obtains radio access from a BS. Through the BS, the MS obtains IP services.
In a telecommunication network, a mobile station is typically connected to a local network, which provides, among other things, radio connectivity. The local network also establishes a connection between the mobile station and a network where a variety of services (e.g., routing, Internet protocol routing, etc.) are provided. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram illustrating a conventional telecommunication network. As an example, the conventional telecommunication network 100 as illustrated in FIG. 1 complies with Mobile IP networks.
As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile node is connected to a foreign network and performs binding update with its home network. For example, a handover process is used for the mobile node to move its connection from a foreign network to another network. When a mobile node is connected to the foreign network, a CoA is provided for the mobile node for this particular connection. When the mobile node connects to another network, a new CoA is typically assigned to the mobile node and the newly established link thereof.
According to various network standards, addresses include various segments or parts. For example, according to the IPv6 standard, a 128 bit address includes a prefix segment and an interface identifier segment. The prefix segment includes a specific address prefix that is associated with a group of network entities, which may be grouped based on access service routers. As an example, the interface identifier is associated with a particular network interface. FIG. 1A is a simplified diagram illustrating addressing structure according to the IPv6 standard. As shown, an address includes a prefix and an interface identifier.
The process of performing handover and assigning CoA can be a slow and inefficient process. Over the past, various types of conventional techniques have been developed. For example, fast handovers for Mobile IPv6 (FMIPv6) aims at reducing the handover latency by reducing the time to configure a new care-of address (CoA) for a mobile node (MN). This standard proposes a handover process for shared link connections, but not for point-to-point connections. Unfortunately, these conventional techniques are often inadequate.
Therefore, an improved system and method for performing handover is desired.